<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Good Boy by kipsi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897265">A Good Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi'>kipsi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dorohedoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Bottom Kaiman, Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Hand Jobs, Other, PWP, Praise Kink, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiman had never felt as ashamed of himself, as vulnerable and turned on at the same time.</p>
<p>Spoilers from the Central Department Store arc from the manga.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaiman/Nikaido (Dorohedoro)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Good Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Been meaning to write this since the beginning of the year but treated myself finally.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kaiman still couldn’t comprehend how it had happened, him ending up splayed on top of wooden boxes in a dirty room that they had just walked into. Nikaido’s massive form looming over him as he stared up at her – not knowing what to feel. Not recognizing her like this, so damn tall and massive everywhere. Her body not really<em> hers</em> anymore. The hairy lower half of the masculine body and the tail flicking behind her making Kaiman speechless.</p>
<p>But seeing her like this… hearing her words telling him things that he had never heard before… his heart couldn’t stop its frantic beating. The words from before making Kaiman still feel embarrassed, how his body had responded to them. Nikaido having chuckled at his reaction.</p>
<p>Yet he had ended up here anyway, even though it had felt like a joke at first. Pants dropped down to his ankles, his underwear along with them.</p>
<p>“<strong>Spread your ass for me</strong>,” the low, unfamiliar voice rumbled, bringing him finally out of his thoughts. The voice sounding only distantly like Nikaido.</p>
<p>The command made his whole face heat up in shame, Kaiman never having heard such filthy words coming out of Nikaido’s mouth. It made him feel scandalized, his cheeks flaming as he realized that he had only gotten harder thanks to her words.</p>
<p>It didn’t go unnoticed either. Especially with the way his cock jumped as he finally took a hold of himself and spread his ass with his hands, avoiding the other’s gaze. He hadn’t ever felt as ashamed of himself, as vulnerable and turned on at the same time. He was sure that his scaly face couldn’t get any redder than it already very likely was.</p>
<p>“<strong><em>Good boy</em></strong>,” Nikaido purred at him, the praise enough to make his breath hitch and his cock jerk.</p>
<p>He’d been wrong.</p>
<p>His whole head felt like it was in flames now.</p>
<p>Nikaido’s big hands moved down his thighs, Kaiman shuddering at the touch, feeling how the long nails scratched lightly his skin. The other’s touch firm yet gentle at the same time, Kaiman gritting his teeth when he felt fingers slipping down his perineum, sliding over it teasingly.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help but gasp, his cock oozing pre-come as Nikaido’s big hand moved up to cup his balls. The other stroking his sensitive skin and making him groan.</p>
<p>“<strong><em>Cute</em></strong>,” the low voice murmured, Kaiman shying a glance at the other’s emotionless masked face before he had to look away again, Nikaido’s intense stare making him blush even fiercer, not to mention her next words. “<strong>You’re twitching… trembling</strong>,” Nikaido purred.</p>
<p>“<strong>Right… <em>here</em></strong>,” the fingers slid down to brush against his asshole, Kaiman letting out an embarrassing whine at the touch. Nikaido’s fingers teasing him. The strokes over his quivering hole making him squirm and his cock jerk. His abdomen getting stickier the more she teased him.</p>
<p>And what was worse, she <em>didn’t stop</em>.</p>
<p>Her fingers brushed against him relentlessly, not giving him a break and leaving him wanton and panting, it <em>not being enough</em>. His hips jerking as he moaned, still holding himself in his hands, spreading his ass for her to see.</p>
<p>It was driving him crazy from lust and embarrassment.</p>
<p>“<em>Pl- please</em>-”</p>
<p>Nikaido chuckled, obviously pleased. Her personality having become somehow… different now that she was like this… <em>a devil</em>.</p>
<p>“<strong><em>That’s right</em></strong>,” her deep rumbly voice made him tremble as he panted, looking up at her again – Kaiman’s eyes barely keeping open as she tormented him with her fingers. “<strong>Be good and <em>beg </em>for it</strong>.”</p>
<p>Kaiman groaned, heat enveloping him whole.</p>
<p>His eyes slipped shut as he gritted his teeth again, cursing. His cock pulsing, begging for attention that it wasn’t getting. It made him whimper and his hips to jerk, until Nikaido took a hold of him and kept him still. The loss of her fingers against his puckered hole made him whine in loss.</p>
<p>“<em>Please</em>! Please, <em>please</em>, Nikaido! You’re <em>killin’ me</em> here!” His voice sounded desperate even to his own ears, the scales under his eyes feeling like they burned. His breathing labored as he struggled to not squirm in distress. Nikaido’s hands holding firmly his hips, his own hands starting to feel sore for keeping his ass presented to her – something that still made his insides foam with so many things that he couldn’t even count them all.</p>
<p>Kaiman whimpered at the silence that greeted him, Nikaido looking at him silently. Her face not telling him anything.</p>
<p>He was starting to shake from utter humiliation when she finally moved, her hands sliding down his hips. Her big hands moving to stroke his still clothed chest before she let them drop lower, Kaiman’s heart running wildly in his chest as he shivered at the sensation of her hands on him.</p>
<p>How they traveled lower, running over his abdominal muscles, spreading the slick pre-come all over his skin. Her fingers so close to where he wanted them…</p>
<p>He was holding his breath, his cock twitching in interest as Nikaido finally chuckled.</p>
<p>“<strong>That’s a <em>good boy</em></strong>.”</p>
<p>The words went straight to his cock, Kaiman’s pulse stuttering when Nikaido’s fingers returned to his hole, now slick with his own pre-come. The touch making him gasp out a moan, Nikaido pushing one finger inside him at the same time she curled her other hand around his length.</p>
<p>He couldn’t prevent the mewl of pleasure that left him, a shiver running down his spine as she started fingering him, at the same time stroking his cock slowly. The torturous pace of her big fist moving over his shaft making him groan as her finger teased his insides faster.</p>
<p>“<em>Ah… haahh</em>… Ni- <em>Nikaido</em>-”</p>
<p>“<strong>Mm… how is it, Kaiman?</strong>” Her tone was almost teasing. Kaiman not getting words out of his mouth as she slid another digit into him, stretching him open and making him moan.</p>
<p>His cock was leaking in a constant stream, it not helping at all that Nikaido kept staring at him. Her intense eyes making him feel shy, not knowing where to look. The nervous energy that he was feeling unfamiliar to him – never having felt it with Nikaido like this before.</p>
<p>Yet now, as she fucked her long fingers into him whilst stroking him, he couldn’t stop from squirming under her gaze. His cheeks aflame as the moans were ripped out of him, the pleasure that he was feeling too good. Nikaido’s fingers driving deep into him. His tongue feeling too big in his mouth.</p>
<p>He was drooling, his hips moving on their own to chase after the fingers that slid in and out of him. His moans and groans low, Nikaido’s hand tightening around his cock and jerking him off faster. His own hands sore and aching from not having moved them in a while.</p>
<p>“<em>Ohh </em>god<em>, oh- nnghh</em>…”</p>
<p>“<strong>Feels good, doesn’t it? My fingers in your ass…</strong> <strong>around your slick cock. You’re <em>so</em> wet, Kaiman. So<em> cute</em>.</strong>”</p>
<p>He couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore, Nikaido’s filthy words making him whimper, feeling how close he was. His cock throbbing in her hold as she teased his slit, more pre-come oozing free.</p>
<p>“<em>Ahh</em>!”</p>
<p>His tongue was hanging out of his mouth, his mouth not cooperating with him anymore. Saliva dripping down his chest as he moaned and panted, Nikaido humming at him. Her movements picking up pace again. The pleasure skyrocketing.</p>
<p>It feeling like <em>too much</em>.</p>
<p>He was going to lose his damn mind-</p>
<p>“<strong>That’s it, Kaiman. Moan for me… <em>like a good boy</em>.</strong>”</p>
<p>He cried out.</p>
<p>The fingers inside him brushing over and over his sweet spot. It being enough to make him shudder and his toes curl as he finally came, his cock pulsing with every shot of his release, Nikaido’s deep voice a purr in his ears. Praising him. The sweet words making him groan and his cock jerk for the last time, his chest warm with the sticky cum staining his shirt.</p>
<p>He was a mess.</p>
<p>He was barely able to breathe, his heart beating so fast that he felt like he’d died for a moment and come back again.</p>
<p>Nikaido’s fingers slipped out of him slowly, her low chuckle making his stomach do a flip. Her come-sticky fingers gripping his chin as he tried to gather his breath. His whole body feeling too warm and sweaty.</p>
<p>“<strong>I’ll make you gyoza later.</strong>”</p>
<p>He couldn’t help but stare at her.</p>
<p>Then nod jerkily. Dumbfounded but happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>